Gender Bender
by KiiroIka
Summary: Sakura needs to switch places with her twin brother, Suzaku, in order to save his scholarship, in an all boys school. Sakura decides that this task isn't hard, until Sasuke, Suzaku's classmate, suspects their plan! AU :3 SasuSaku XD
1. Oh, boy

**GENDER BENDER**

Another fanfic I can't help but write! I hope you guys enjoy it! :D

I DO NOT OWN NARUTOOOOOOO :((

-x-

CHAPTER ONE

"Otouto! I'm home!" A 15-year-old pinkette smiled cheekily as she switched to her house slippers and closed their apartment door. "You know, nii-chan's comng home tonight, so I saved up for some extra tempura I bought a while ago."

The pinkette set the paper bag on the table and placed her school bag on the small sofa. "Otouto?" She called and puffed her cheeks. "I told him to be home early… It's Tuesday, so he should have been dismissed an hour ago…"

The cherry-haired girl marched up to her brother's room. "Otouto!" She tried to open the door, but it was locked. "SUZAKU HARUNO, I SAID NO LOCKING OF DOORS IN THIS APARTMENT!" She shoved her skirt pocket for the complete set of house keys.

"Oh, Suzaku, you are dead meat…" She mumbled as she fumbled with the doorknob. The girl sighed with relief as the door opened.

"Suzaku Haruno, why did you—" Her emerald eyes widened at the sight of her unconscious brother on the floor. She ran to his side.

"S-suzaku? Otouto? Wake up!" She shook the body of her twin brother. "Suzaku, this is not time to be joking!" She shook him harder, worry filling up her mind. "Su-suzaku!"

Her hand darted to her brother's phone on his bed. She dialed her older brother's number.

_Riiiing… Riiiing…_

_Click._

"_Otouto?"_

"Nii-chan, Suzaku's out cold!"

"_What? Sakura, check his temperature…"_

Sakura placed her hand on Suzaku's neck.

"He… He's burning, nii-chan!" Sakura held back the tears. She had never experienced this in her 4 years of living alone. "What should I do?"

"_Call the hospital. The two of you go there, I'll catch up."_

"Then?"

"_Just… Just take care of Suzaku. I'll be there as soon as possible."_

"O-okay…"

_Click._

Tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks. Sure, Suzaku had been hospitalized a few times, but he never fainted, and he never got a fever this high.

"S-suzaku, it's okay, just hang in there…"

And she dialed the hospital number.

-x-

She's been walking back and forth outside of Suzaku's room. A lot of doctors and nurses have been running in and out of the room for about two hours.

"Sakura, where's Suzaku?" A smooth voice called. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and took a look at who called her.

"S-s-sasori-nii-chan…" Sakura hugged her older brother and cried on his shirt.

"It's okay, I'm here." Sasori hugged her back. "Where's Suzaku?"

"In there." Sakura pointed to the door with the numbers _602_ posted on the surface. "They have been checking him… I was told to wait outside."

As if on cue, a nurse went out of the room. "Ne, Sakura-san, you may visit your brother. The doctor would explain." She smiled kindly. Sakura took Sasori's hand and walked to the room, only to be greeted by an unconscious Suzaku and a busty, sandy-haired woman who looked like she was somewhere around 30.

"Ah, you must be Sakura Haruno, Suzaku's twin sister." The lady smiled. She raised her eyebrow at the sight of the red-haired man.

"This is Sasori Haruno, our older brother." Sakura explained. "He supports Suzaku and I because okaa-chan and tou-san passed away 7 years ago."

"Ah, I'm really sorry to hear that." The older woman frowned. "Anyways, I am Tsunade, and I will be taking care of little Suzaku here." She smiled.

"W-wait, Tsunade-san? As in—" Sasori's eyes widened a bit.

"Yes, I am the headmistress of Suzaku's school, Konoha Boys' Academy." Tsunade smirked.

"N-ne, you're Tsunade-sama, the lady Jiraiya-sama's been rumored to be dating?" Sakura's expression changed to a surprised look.

"N-NANI?" Tsunade's face turned pink. "Wait, do you study at Konoha Girls' Academy?"

"Hai! Jiraiya-sama is our headmaster there!" Sakura shuddered a bit at the thought of her perverted principal.

"Uh, can we get back to Suzaku, please?" Sasori sweatdropped. _'What am I, a wall?'_

"Ah, y-yes!" Tsunade waved her hand around.

"Got distracted by Jiraiya-sama's name, eh?" Sakura whispered with a sly smile on her face. She earned a glare from Tsunade.

"Anyway, we are still running tests on what is going on with Suzaku. His fever went down a little bit, though I can't let him leave the hospital for about, a week or two." Tsunade read her clipboard. Sakura and Sasori were shocked at the doctor's conclusion.

"Wait, Tsunade-san. Being the headmistress of Suzaku's school, you know that if he's absent, he—"

"He'll lose his scholarship!" Sakura finished Sasori's sentence. Tsunade sighed.

"I'm afraid so. Especially since I let him go when he was absent for already one week last year." Tsunade rubbed her forehead.

"D-demo, Tsunade-sama, we're on a tight budget! I'm not enrolled in a scholarship, and Suzaku's hospital bill would be really high! Not to mention our apartment rent and…" Sakura started rambling on their expenses.

"I do understand that, Sakura. But do consider that Suzaku's life may be on the line here." Tsunade interjected, receiving wide-eyed stares from the two Harunos. Tsunade sighed for the nth time that day. "Suzaku may have to drop school if you consider your budget."

"He can't do that, Tsunade-san. We need his scholarship!" Sasori shot back in a calm manner.

"What if I drop school?" Sakura told Tsunade.

"It wouldn't affect Suzaku's scholarship. It would still end, leaving the both of you school-less." Tsunade answered. Sakura was on the brink of tears, while Sasori was lost in his thoughts, trying to formulate a plan.

"Wh-what's going on?" A weak voice said. Sakura, Sasori and Tsunade turned to see Suzaku rubbing his eyes. "Where…?"

"SUZAKU!" Sakura cried as she hugged her twin brother. "Baka-otoutou! Passing out on me like that!"

"Ne, Sakura, I told you not to call me otoutou…" He groaned. Suzaku smiled when he saw Sasori. "Onii-san! You're here!" Sasori smiled and hugged his two siblings. Suzaku hugged back when he saw his blonde principal inside the room.

"Eh, Tsunade-sama, what're you doing here?" He asked. Tsunade sighed [once more] and explained the story with the help of Sakura and Sasori.

"Wait, so I'm sick, again?" Suzaku asked, his hand being held by Sakura.

"Yes, and you know pretty well that this would affect your scholarship." Tsunade nodded.

"Then what? It's like saying that I'm totally screwing up our budget!" Suzaku said angrily.

"Suzaku, it's not your fault…" Sakura tried to calm her brother down.

"Then whose fault is it, the tooth fairy's?"

"Enough." Sasori said, silencing Suzaku. He had his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were closed and his face was serene. "I have a solution, but it would only work if all of you would comply with it."

"Ne, Sasori-nii-chan, what is it?" Sakura looked at her brother.

"You," he started, his brown eyes staring intently at her emerald ones, "would take Suzaku's place in school.

"WHAT?"

-x-

Ne, there it is!

Wahaha, I hope it was okay : This chapter's just an intro, so yeah. I really want to get to the SasuSaku parts already :))

Ah, gomen-nasai for late updates : Screw my schedule :|

Ah, yes, I love Sasori-kun :3 I just HAD to put him here!

Anyways, thanks for reading!


	2. I'm not gay!

**GENDER BENDER**

YAY! I finally got to this part :3

I DO NOT OWN NARUTOOOOOOO :((

-x-

CHAPTER TWO

"WHAT?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I approve."

First to react was Sakura. Second was Suzaku. Last was Tsunade.

"Th-then, I'd have to give up school!" Sakura complained. "Can't we have another plan?"

"That sacrifice is a bit too much! What happens when I get better?" Suzaku added.

"C'mon! Suzaku studies in an all boys' school! Do I look like a boy?"

"She'll ruin my reputation!"

"My friends in KGA…"

"People would think I'm gay!"

"But Sasori-nii-chan!"

"C'mon, nii-san!"

"ENOUGH." Sasori barked. Sakura gasped and covered her mouth, Suzaku averted his eyes and Tsunade sighed… "I sacrificed University for the two of you to study. No complaining."

"I'm… sorry." Sakura said. She never saw Sasori this angry. "I… I was being selfish."

"Argh, this is all my fault." Suzaku pouted, trying to keep his cool.

"Let me explain: This is to save Suzaku's scholarship. Now, Sakura, you will only be absent until Suzaku can go back to school. You wouldn't have to worry about catching up to the lessons, because you probably have the same lessons already. Sakura, you will teach Suzaku every time you come home." Sasori stated. Sakura looked disappointed, but she had no choice but to abide with the plan. "Tsunade-san approves of this, so we'll start tomorrow."

"Tsunade-sama, but… You know I'll be absent. You know it wouldn't be me in school. Won't the scholarship end anyways?" Suzaku asked.

"The teachers and other school employees would not know about this. I am giving you one last chance because of your potential and your situation." Tsunade stated firmly. "However, if this happens again, I will not tolerate it."

"So… I'll be absent for about two weeks." Sakura said.

"I will inform Jiraiya and the teachers that _you_ called in sick. They will not know of this plan." Tsunade said. "Now, Sakura, you come with me, and we will give you a haircut."

"H-haircut?" Sakura's eyes widened. She's been growing her hair for 2 years—it already covered her back—and she wasn't ready to cut it short. "2 years!"

"Sakura." Sasori said as he calmed down and hugged his little sister. "For Suzaku, please. It will grow back."

"F-for Suzaku…" She tried to smile.

"After that, we will head to your house and fit Suzaku's uniform." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura didn't seem to like this plan—it was so obvious in her face.

"Sakura," Suzaku called and held her hand. "I'll try to get better! I'm… gonna make it up to you. I promise."

"Hm, you better." She smiled. "Start by doing your homework every time I finish lecturing you, okay?"

"Deal. Thanks, Sakura." Suzaku beamed and hugged his sister.

-x-

Sakura's POV

It was a good thing Suzaku's school wasn't that far from mine.

I mean seriously? Why did Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama think of merging the two schools? It's ridiculous.

School starts at 7:30, and at this pace, I'll be early.

I continued pedaling my bike to the school. It was early, so there weren't many people around. I run my hand through my _very short_ hair. It was cut exactly like Suzaku's—short, messy and layered. Did I mention I had to put bangs, too?

I hate bangs.

I arrived at the school gate and parked my bike. I showed my ID to the guard and he let me inside. He obviously didn't notice a thing.

I walked up the stairs to the third floor. Suzaku said that he would only stay in one classroom that day, Wednesday, which is Room 408. I arrived there and took a breath—I felt like a new student.

"Here goes."

I opened the door.

-x-

Normal POV

"Yeah, and I was like, so stoked" A boy with spiky blonde hair and whiskers drawn on his cheeks and bright, blue eyes, exclaimed. The boy he was talking to, was a boy with chicken-butt-like black hair and bored black eyes.

"Shut up, dobe." The raven grunted. His eyes directed to a certain pinkette entering the room. The blonde seemed to catch up and greeted the newcomer.

"Yo Suzaku!" The blonde waved. Suzaku looked confused for a second then seemed to realize _he_ was called.

"Ah, eh, yo, Naruto!" _He_ laughed nervously and was greeted by two other boys.

"Since when did you become close to Haruno?" The raven-haired boy asked, a bit suspicious of Suzaku's weird behavior.

"Sasuke, you are such a teme!" Naruto pouted.

"Hn." He looked over to the pinkette, who was acting quite differently today.

"_What is with you, Haruno?"_

-x-

"Jeez, Suzaku, why you so quiet today?" A boy with green hair and gold eyes asked Sakura.

"C'mon, Kenji, he just recovered!" Another boy, brown hair and green eyes, exclaimed.

"Dudes, dudes, chill!" Sakura waved his hand. "Stressed, that's all." She inwardly sighed. This was getting a bit too tiring for her. She thought she was going to pass out when Naruto greeted her—lucky she remembered his name.

"_The loud blonde with the whiskers is Naruto."_ Suzaku told her last night, along with the resto of his classmates and teachers.

And she couldn't shake off the gaze of Sasuke.

"_The emo, chicken-butt dude with him is Sasuke. You wouldn't want to mess with him—he's an Uchiha." _Suzaku told her.

She wondered what was wrong with him. He was HOT. _'Ino would've smothered him,'_ Sakura thought. Then she recalled, this was an all guys school.

"Suzaku? Suzaku!" The brunette was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Wait, what?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts.

"See, Jun? I told you he's acting weird!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Dude, Uchiha's staring." Jun whispered and pointed to where Sasuke and Naruto were sitting.

"Let him." Sakura said as she tried to keep her cool. Inside, she was burning.

'_Ohmygod, the hottie's staring at me!'_ She thought.

"Dude, you probably did something!" Kenji said. "Sasuke Uchiha never stares at people! Heck, he barely even looks at them! You should know that!"

'_Hold up, did I miss anything?'_ Sakura thought, trying to remember everything Suzaku told her last night.

"Suzaku! Uchiha's coming!" Kenji turned to the said boy who was already hovering over Suzaku.

"Haruno." He said.

"H-hey! Suzaku never did anything to you!" Kenji said. Jun sighed. _'Why was this boy so afraid of Sasuke again?'_

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Jun asked calmly.

"Yes, Uchiha-san?" Sakura remembered what Suzaku called each of his classmates. She looked at him. She tried to contain her blush as onyx eyes pierced through her jade ones.

"Hn." He closed his eyes and straightened his figure. "Oi, dobe, I'm getting something in my locker." And he walked out of the door, with Naruto following him, screaming "What the hell, teme?"

Jun and Kenji stared at Sakura with wide eyes.

"What?" Sakura asked, irritated.

"You're blushing." Jun stated.

"Damn you Jun, I'm not." Sakura stated. Yes, she also learned that her brother curses. She wanted to kill him for that.

"Oy, that's Uchiha!" Kenji said. "Why are you freaking blushing?"

"A-hole, I'm not." Sakura cursed. Man, she hated cursing.

"OHMYGOD, I KNOW WHY YOU'RE ACTING WEIRD!" Kenji screamed. "YOU'RE GAY AND YOU LIKE UCHIHA!"

And as if he heard Kenji screaming, Sasuke went in with a gaping Naruto.

"KENJI!" Sakura smacked him on the head. She was not gay!

But she did like Sasuke.

'_Uh-oh.'_

-x-

Haha, poor Sakura, being labeled gay :))

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that!

I'll try updating soon! It's kind of hard, 'cause my mom thinks I'm studying for prelims, but I'm doing this :( But hey! I'm studying, too!

Anyways, after prelims, this would HOPEFULLY be completed :) As well as my February 14 fic :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
